Our Little Secret
by Dawning Furies
Summary: Falling in love is easy, as Dawn is told. She might never know if her lover is with her by any chance. But something has been stirring in her mind... Her lover was always with her. (Parent x Child incest. Don't like? Don't read.)


***face zoom* I do not wanna hear you screaming at me to finish WOAFA.**

**Alright, I am being completely honest. I do not give a fuck on what you guys think about this, I written this out of pure boredom.**

* * *

_This is so wrong._

The mixed breed watched from the top of her den, watching all the dragons fly and gather around in the large cave. Being a "princess" as they so called her, wasn't really anything. It was just another way of being "special."

Of course, she hadn't been with her family during the day they would explore around the Hidden World. She wanted to avoid every contact with him. Hell, she wanted to be at least 3 miles away from him.

Why? The reason was a very ridiculous one to be exact. A reason that would break every law of the dragon world itself.

_She was in love... with her father._

She hadn't realized it until her uncle told her the truth. She literally demanded for her uncle to explain why he thought she was attracted to him, and his reasons were...reasonable.

What made it worse was the age gap. She would've been turning 14 in 6 years, the age where in dragon law, you are an adult, and not a child anymore. She, however, was still a very young dragon, one still growing to be exact.

"What's wrong with me?" The Nightlight asked herself, looking down at the pond. "I shouldn't feel this way. He's 22 years older than you, and he's your dad for Odin's sake."

She didn't exactly feel disgusted with herself, nor did she feel ashamed of feeling this way. Yes, she had her doubts on what others would think, but did that mean she would stop thinking about it?

**No.**

She at first thought her mind was just playing games with her. A joke that would be stuck in her mind for a few days. But that wasn't the case.

Yes, she was taught about the '_Wolves and the Foxes,_' **[1] **but she couldn't help but think about it. It didn't sound disgusting in any way to her, it sounded like something romantic.

One night, she woke up with an audible moan. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she knew ehat the dream was about.

Her father was on top of her, nibbling softly against her neck scales. She was groaning loudly, wanting more from the much larger Fury.

After that night, she felt this odd connection with the King of the Hidden World. Every time her mother would talk to him, she felt waves of hate just course throughout her veins. She_ wanted _him, to herself.

Dawn had to do something. She needed to tell her father the truth. She was in love with him. The worst part, were the consequences of telling him. He could roar and scold her for being this way. Her entire family could disown her.

_Tonight. _She mentally noted to herself. _Tonight I will tell him._

* * *

Dawn had skipped dinner that night. She hadn't eaten, but she managed to escape by telling them that she had already ate.

She and her brothers had seperate rooms of the cave. The only dragons who shared a room were her parents (obviously.)

As she entered her room, she heard footsteps behind her, making her twirl to face the source. She seen her father standing at the entrance.

"Dawn I'm getting very concerned." The Night Fury spoke. "You've been distant from everyone, and I want to make sure that you're alright."

"I'm fine, Dad." Dawn grumbled. "I'm just not feeling well today."

"Dragon cold? That's... uncommon." He said, shuffling his paws. "I also know that isn't the case."

Dawn was about to ask what he meant, before he said something that made her froze.

"You have a crush, don't you?" After he spoke, Dawn was speechless. She didn't know what to say, but she realized thar she had no choice.. She has to tell him.

"I... yes." Dawn sighed. "Yes, dad... I like someone... and I dunno how he feels."

"Alright." Toothless says. "Do I know him?" This was a nightmare.

"Uhm... yes." Dawn said as she shuffled her paws. "You know him... pretty well."

"Am I close to him?" He asks again, tilting his head.

"Yeah... you two are very close." Dawn mentally groaned as the words just poured out her mouth.

"Is it... Cloudjumper?" Toothless asks. "I think he's already taken."

"No!" Dawn yelped, groaning after hearing that. "Not him. He isn't even straight!"

Toothless chuckled at his daughter, before asking a final question. "Hookfang? I mean... I wouldn't be surprised. He's been... lonely."

"Deer Gods, dad. It's you!" Dawn blurted out. "You're the one I want to be with!"

After Toothless heard that, he froze. Dawn was in love with him. Her own father. The one who created her. However it didn't... disgust him?

"You... want to be my mate?" Toothless asked, getting closer to his daughter. Dawn lowered her head, getting ready for the worse.

"I'm sorry, dad." Dawn whimpered. "I knew it was a bad idea." Before she could continue, Toothless' paw moved her chin up, looking deep in her eyes.

The two locked eyes completely, before Toothless placed his maw against Dawn's. The Nightlight first began to resist, before she ended up melting into the kiss.

Dawn felt incredible. She was kissing the dragon she wanted... She had her love, the one that she needed.

When they pulled back, they looked at each other. Dawn was still in a daze from what had happened, but she was able to see clearly.

"I love you, too." He purrs to Dawn, who felt static course throughout her entire body after she heard those words. "But we cannot tell anyone this."

Dawn quickly nodded. "Our little secret?"

Toothless couldn't help but smile, before responding to her question.

_"Our little secret."_

* * *

***Another face zoom* Please don'tvhate me for writing this, I was bored.**

**Until next time my chickity dickities.****Bai~**


End file.
